The primary objective of this study is to test the hypothesis that once-daily infusions of LY333328 provide clinically successful treatment equivalent to that of Vancomycin in patients hospitalized on the Surgical Service with complicated gram-positive bacterial skin infections. The secondary objectives of this study are to: compare the safety parameters among the treatment regimens; characterize population pharmacokinetics of the study drug in patients, and to explore potential factors that may influence variability of pharmacokinetics; and to explore the association of pharmacokinetic variables with efficacy and safety parameters. The GCRC nursing staff obtain and process the samples for the pharmacokinetic study when the investigator's team not available.